Sleep Tight
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: Both Kimi and Zack have recently had nightmares. What will happen when they finally get good dreams?
1. Nightmares

**A/N:** I have never really used the Zack/Kimi pairing before, have I? Well, this will be a story with two chapters about them.

In another story of mine I'll look further into the 'Kimi has a nightmare' plot.

 **Sweet Dreams**

 **Part One: Kimi's Dream**

Kira felt that if Kimi came to her screaming one more time, her top would burst. The poor three-year old girl had recently been having horrid nightmares. She would often describe them in detail before breaking down, crying. It wasn't that Kira didn't feel bad for her own daughter. Of course she felt bad. It was just that Kimi not only was interrupting her sleep, she also occasionally spoke in her sleep. Kira did have work at the Java Lava in the mornings, so this made her go to sleep later than usual.

Just as predicted, at one in the morning that night, Kimi ran into Kira and Chaz's bedroom, screaming, and crying. Kira had to refrain from sighing. "Not this again," she mumbled as she turned to face her daughter. Kimi was hugging Super thing extra tight.

"M-mommy," Kimi began. "This dream was horrible! I dreamded that this huge monster ated our house! He gulped it up, Mommy! Then he ran to Phil and Lil's house and he started eating their house too! So were homeless! Did I tell you that he ate Super thing too? And… and…"

"What happened next, Kimi san?" Kira said in a deadpan voice.

"Then I woke up and I was crying and screaming and – oh, Mommy, it was terrible!" Kimi exclaimed, hugging her mother.

Kira didn't see this as a big deal, although she knew that to a three-year old girl it probably would be. "It's okay, Kimi san, it was just a nightmare," Kira assured her daughter. "What's a nightmare?" Kimi asked, glancing up. "A bad dream," Kira explained. Kimi just nodded.

"C-Can I sleep in here tonight?" Kimi stuttered, still sniffing.

The woman couldn't help but feel guilty for what she was about to say. "I'm sorry Kimi san, but no," Kira told her. Kimi's eyes widened. " _What_? Why not?"

"Kimi, I'm sorry, but you can't come to me every time you have a nightmare," Kira explained. "What will you do when you're an old lady and you have a nightmare? You won't be able to come to me. Kimi san, you must learn to face this challenge of nightmares on your own from now on. "

Kira could sense that Kimi was about to start crying, so she gave her another piece of advice. "Remember, sweetie, dream sweet dreams," Kira told her. "Dream about something or someone that makes you happy. Don't think bad; think good."

The three-year old girl nodded, still seemingly unsure, and tugged Super Thing tightly.

She walked back to her room and hopped into the bed. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	2. Kimi's Dream

**A/N:** I have decided that this story will have quite a few chapters. This will become a two-part trilogy, although these parts will be broken into separate stories. The first part will be Kimi's dream, and then Zack's. I changed the title because I remembered that there was a Rugrats episode with the same title.

 **Sleep Tight**

 **Part Two: Kimi's Dream**

To her surprise, Kimi did not arrive in a land with evil. As opposed to her original assumption, she arrived in a large castle.

"Whoa!" Kimi cried. "This castle is huge!"

Giggling, she ran over to the mirror, which was also of long length. She studied herself in this mirror. There was a hot pink party hat on her head, a long pink dress with a few white spots, and black high heels. After studying her appearance, she fully realized that in this dream, she was of royalty.

"Oh, cool!" Kimi shouted. "I'm a pretty princess!"

Finding that she didn't have much else to do, she ran around the castle. By the time that she had been tired out, she was pleased with all that she had seen. Everything that she could possibly want was in this castle! Nothing could go wrong on a day such as this. The birds were singing their little tune for her, and the sun was as bright as it could be.

"This is the bestest day ever," Kimi mumbled to herself before taking her nap.

It didn't take long for her to wake up, of course. The doorbell woke her up. Kimi groaned.

"Who's stopping my sleep?" she groaned as she walked downstairs to the door.

Opening the door, she saw Peter, the King of Confederacy.

"Oh, hey, Peter!" Kimi said with a smile. "What are you doin' here?"

"I apologize for coming on such short notice, Princess Kimi, although Tommy requested that I give you this note," Peter explained. "By the way, congratulations on becoming a princess. As a king, I guarantee that one day you might be a queen."

"Awe, I forgive ya already, Peter," Kimi told him. "Thank you! I hope so."

Peter smiled at the younger girl, handed her the note, and gave good keeping.

Before she sat down, Kimi remembered that she couldn't read yet.

"Awe, darn, what do I do now?" Kimi complained. "Wait… I'm a princess, so I should have servants and stuff! Who's gonna be my servant?"

"Uh, I think I am, m'am," a nasally voice whispered.

Kimi turned her head and saw a freckled, redheaded boy standing there, looking frightened.

"Hello, I'm princess Kimi," Kimi introduced herself. "You probably heard of me before since I'm a princess and all. What's your name, and why did you 'cide to be my servant?"

By now, she was staring at the poor boy, wanting to know more about him. Though she meant well, it made him feel even tinier, although as a servant, he attempted to stand tall and mighty.

"My name is Chuckie, 'cept you can call me Servant Chuckie from now on," Chuckie mumbled, looking at the ground as opposed to at the princess. "Everyone kept steppin' on my shoes and bullyin' me at my old job as a helper. They called me bad names."

Having now reminded himself of this, the poor boy was nearly crying now.

"Said I would be better off as a servant. So 'side from me needing the money, that's why I'm working here."

Many wouldn't believe such a sob story, although Kimi knew that all he had been saying was true. She never mentioned this to him, but she had seen him get pushed around by the other kids before, calling him names such as "nerd" and "Frightened Finster." It made her sick.

It always made her wonder why they bullied him, and what he had done to them. She immediately lent most, if not all, of her sympathy to him.

"Awe, Chuckie, I not gonna call you servant Chuckie, that's just mean," Kimi decided. "I believe you. You seem like you wouldn't lie. Why don't I pay you a gazillion dollars an hour?"

Chuckie gasped.

"Really? Wow, Princess Kimi, you're the nicest person ever!"

Pleased to her this, she smiled at him once again, making him feel safer.

"And ya don't have to call me princess Kimi; you can just call me Kimi if you want. When you're with me, be as free as you wanna be!"

"So why did you need a servant, side from having your house cleaned and stuff?" Chuckie asked. "You gotta have somethin' that I can do for you."

"You're right, I do," Kimi told him. "I wanted to ask you if you could read."

At this, Chuckie's eyes widened and he frowned. While he was older than Kimi, he still had difficulty reading more than a few paragraphs, and even then, he could only read a few words from the paragraph.

"Not really," Chuckie admitted. "I can read a few words, though."

As a princess, and an observant one at that, Princess Kimi realized that her servant felt guilt about not being able to read as much as she'd like him to.

"I'm sorry. I failed you, Princess Kimi."

The princess gasped, upset to hear the three-year old chastise himself wrongly, and walked over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Far as I'm concerned, you haven't failed me. It's okay, though. I can use magic to make you able to read like they do in the movies, anyway!"

This surprised Chuckie, since he hadn't expected magic. However, Princess Kimi, or rather Kimi, recognized this as a dream, and therefore knew that she could use magic.

"You can?"

Kimi nodded.

"Oh, well, thanks, Princess Kimi!"

"As always, Chuckie, you're welcome."

After saying this, she ran over to the window, which she had closed not long after she had gotten there.

"Kimi, no 'fense, cuz I respect you and all, but that's just a window, from what I know."

Despite him saying this, the princess continued smiling.

"Don't worry, Chuckie, I'm a princess, so I gots powers!"

"You do?"

Her servant, dressed in those rags of his, asked this with true surprise. Kimi hadn't explained to him that this was a dream yet, and decided that, all for the fun, she wouldn't tell him.

"Yeah!"

Only using her fingers and twirling them, Princess Kimi managed to create something. However, this turned out to be a frog, which annoyed her.

"Come on, this magic has got to work!"

It took a few more tries, though she eventually got the gist of it, and found herself presenting a small, square, book to her taller friend. Once he saw it, he simply blinked.

"Uh… Princess Kimi, that's not magic, is it? Forgive me if it is, you don't see much magic around here these days!"

Little did either of them know that what Chuckie had just said would affect them later on in their trip together.

"Oh, trust me, Chuckie, it's magic. I've seen it round, too. This here is called a scribbler book."

Her servant raised his eyebrow.

"Scribbler book? What the heck is that?"

Kimi, as she usually did, giggled at his confused expression.

"Since neither of us can read yet, or at least not all that much, I 'vented this book with my magic powers. At our ages, we do what our mommies and daddies call scribbling, so since we scribble, I made something called a scribbler book."

While he was still confused, Chuckie at least understood what she was saying a little better now.

"So, what does the scribbler book do, exactly?"

Kimi smiled.

"Well, the scribbler book helps translate growed up writing to our scribbles."

After having this explained to, Chuckie understood a bit better now.

"Oh! Well, that makes sense, why didn't you just say that before?"

Kimi shrugged with a smile, and opened what she liked to call 'the scribbler book.'

"This book is full our scribbles. Okay, I'll put the letter in front of you, since it translates the letter that was sent."

The toddler standing next to her then thought of something that she hadn't, since she was so excited.

"Wait, who sent the letter?"

"I dunno! The scribbler book will tell us."

At that, she opened to the first page, which she was sure should tell them what the letter said.

"I don't mean to be rude, Princess Kimi, but can I read it this time?"

Though giving him a look of confusion and proudness, she nodded and scooted the scribbler book and letter closer to him.

"Thanks, Princess Kimi. Let's read it."

They then, however, heard a loud booming noise all throughout town.

 **Yes, it is exactly twelve in the morning here. I'm sorry I uploaded this so late, I have a headache, dinner was late, and I want to finish a few more stories before I go to bed. That, and bad news.**

 **My parents' car that they've shared since five years ago is broken, and they will have to get a new one. While it's not the worst of times, I do have to say that this is a pretty difficult situation right now, but at least my brother and I got our clothes first.**

 **I apologize for ending this chapter on a cliffhanger, and since I can't update 'Kira's Birthday' since that'd take too long, why not another section of 'Times Between Us' instead? *wink* I hope you'll like that!**

 **Thank you to anyone who has read this story so far, and I hope that you liked this chapter.  
**


End file.
